Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a method, apparatus, and computer program product for identity recognition with living signatures from multiple devices. Specifically, aspects of the invention relate to using live heartbeat signals from multiple devices, without using a stored living signature in a database, for identity recognition or authorization.
Identity recognition on mobile devices is an emergent demand for many applications on the internet. Among the challenges is that the features used for identity recognition should be robust to various circumstances such as not being copied, be specific to the user, and be able to apply to mobile devices. Existing services such as ApplePay uses fingerprints as a feature for identification. However, fraud is easy to achieve by duplicating a fingerprint. Therefore it is desirable to design an identification system with high safety, robustness, and mobility.